Shadows and Sunshine
by Aries75
Summary: Mafuyu is now a college student with a peaceful life. Suddenly everything takes a turn for worse and she finds herself all alone and helpless for the first time, find out how Mafuyu withstands all the adversities and surrounds herself with her loved ones.
1. The Call

Hello everyone. This is my second fan fiction. This is also dedicated to Oresama Teacher. I would like to thank all those who read my first fanfic "Chocolates and Jealousy" especially Oresama Love and The Shipper 101. Hope you will like this story too.

* * *

It was 3:00 in the morning. Somewhere in Tokyo, a mobile phone sitting on the coffee table in the living room was buzzing rather loudly to let Mafuyu sleep comfortably. Mafuyu didn't want to get up for she had gone to sleep around 1:00 in the midnight after completing her law paper which was due tomorrow. She shifted on the bed and covered her head with pillow and willed the ringing to stop. A moment later the ringing stopped and Mafuyu burrowed further into the blankets and soon she drifted back to dreamland; once again the phone started ringing with increased vigor.

Cursing silently Mafuyu got up to answer the phone; the 18 year old was wearing a rather worn-out T-shirt which was two sizes bigger than her and pajamas. Mafuyu made her way slowly to the living room tripping on air twice and finally reached the coffee table. She answered the phone stifling a yawn in a sleepy voice with a "Hello."

On the other side of the line, she heard an unknown voice which enquired "Is this Kurosaki Mafuyu speaking?" The sleep induced Mafuyu didn't find anything unusual with the strange call at middle of the night and replied with "Yes, this is Kurosaki Mafuyu and may I know who this is?"

The man on other side proceeded to speak in a clam but grave voice "Miss Mafuyu, what I am going to tell you is very important and serious, so I would like you to sit down first."

At this all the sleep was gone from Mafuyu and she became alert, she obeyed him and sat down on the couch and asked the man to continue. Then the man spoke "Miss Kurosaki, today around 1:30am we received a call from kishikicho area of Tokyo reporting a mishap, and when we reached there we found a car upturned, the locals already rescued the lady from the car already and proceeded to help the man in the passenger seat. The lady however was dead and the man was fighting for his life. The paramedics on the site rushed to help the man; however after 20 minutes of struggle the man breathed his last breathe."

Mafuyu instantly felt very sad for them but did not understand why he was telling all this to her. She doesn't remember having any relatives or friends in that area. She had a bad feeling in her gut but she squashed it thinking ' _No Mafuyu, no bad thoughts. The man was probably very tired, so he made a mistake and called you.'_

With these thoughts she tried interrupting him but the man carried on saying "After searching we found their driving license and we identified them as Mr. and Mrs. Kurosaki Ryouichi. I know Miss Mafuyu this comes as a shock but please compose yourself and cooperate with us and we are very sorry for your loss."

Mafuyu did not hear a word after the man mentioned her parent's names. Her mind was reeling and everything felt blur. For a second she felt like she was dreaming, a horrible nightmare and she should get up at once before anything worse happened. She started sweating and suddenly the room felt small. Mafuyu got up and ran towards the door throwing the phone on the couch with the thoughts ' _No way, No fricking way. I am going home right now and I will find my mom and dad home sleeping soundly and my mother would hit me on the head for disturbing their sleep. That man was lying. I will find who he is and beat the shit out of him.'_ With these thoughts Mafuyu haphazardly grabbed her coat and wallet and rushed out of her apartment to the corner of her street to get herself a cab _._

* * *

 _End of chapter 1.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 here.

* * *

Masahiro was a man in his late fifties. When he first came to Tokyo he was just a boy, back then Tokyo was less crowded. He worked odd jobs for few years before buying a taxi. When he was young he worked straight for 18hrs with little sleep and be ready with same energy for next day. But now that he is in his fifties he couldn't work the same anymore.

His day was a very long today which started around 4 in the evening yesterday and continued until 3:00 am the next morning. All he wanted to do was go home and sleep for it is past his sleeping time by 5 hours and his body is protesting to get some rest. So calling it a day he was on his way home when he sees a girl with blonde bed hair, mismatching clothes thrown together in a hurry standing on the street clutching her hands together. When he passed her she called for him to stop but he didn't stop and went on his way; he looked at her from the side mirror and he saw so many emotions in her face but two of them clearly stood out they are distress and fear. Right then, Masahiro slowed down the taxi and called for the girl to get in because he knew for his experience and the girl's expression that people in that state are bound to do something stupid in attempts to go somewhere and end up in hospital. When the girl got in he asked her slowly in a gentle manner where to go and getting a vague reply "Saitama", he started driving towards Saitama deciding to ask the correct location on the way. He knew his body should wait 2 more hrs to get any rest.

Mafuyu has been waiting for a cab for past twenty minutes; for she couldn't find any this early. The feeling of dread was growing in her stomach and not finding a cab was making it harder to stay calm, when she was about to give up finding a cab; deciding on running to the station to board the train, she saw a cab pass by and immediately motioned for it to stop but it didn't slow down. Mafuyu gave up and got ready to run when she noticed the same cab slowing down and moving towards her she all but ran towards it and got in. when the driver asked her where to got she just gave a one word reply "Saitama". Through out the journey Mafuyu remained quite and only talked in disjointed words when the driver asked for exact location for her home.

The journey took roughly 50 minutes but for Mafuyu it felt like an eternity. She thought about the phone call and what the man said, she could no longer write it of as a mistake. As she neared Saitama the feeling of dread increased tenfold but her heart nearly gave away when she was 6 houses away from hers and saw a large crowd near her house and the police siren in the background. When the cab stopped she paid the driver in haste and ran towards her house pushing through the crowd. When she was a few steps away from the front door she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around to see Maizono Yuto her former senpai and delinquent friend. He tried to talk to her but she ignored him and started moving towards her home. Maizono could do nothing but follow her. As she reached the front door a police officer came into her view. Mafuyu stopped walking and looked at him completely scared.

The officer moved towards her and addressed her "Are you Ms. Kurosaki?"

Mafuyu could only shake her head thinking that this is real and happening in her head. The officer unaware of her thoughts continued "Ms Kurosaki, we are very sorry for your loss. I know this is not the right time but we have a few questions for you and few mandatory protocols to do so will you please follow me."

Mafuyu just stood there taking nothing in unaware, of her surroundings lost in her own world thinking about what was happening. Everything was moving too fast for her to understand. All she wanted was see her mother and father and them telling her everything was alright. Suddenly she was startled from her thoughts by voice of Maizono from her side.

Maizono got next to her out of nowhere and was shouting at the officer about something but she paid no heed to him. She vaguely heard the words "Mafuyu san is not coming with you and don't you see she is shocked enough or something along the lines." Mafuyu knew he was arguing for her sake and she should stop him before it got worse but she made no move to stop them and stood there. She saw a man moving towards them and quickly the fight was averted, the man came towards her and she recognized him as Mr. Kangawa Seito, Kangawa kohei's father and her father's good friend and colleague. All of sudden she was enveloped into a hug by Mrs. Kangawa. Mafuyu stood there awkwardly and let the older lady hug her all while looking over the shoulder at Mr. Kangawa and the police officer discussing something after a few minutes Mrs. Kangawa let her go and the men walked towards her.

Mr. Kangawa spoke to her first "Mafuyu, I know it's hard but we are here for you. Please rely on us child and let us the adults take care of everything." The officer looked like he wanted to say something but Mr. Kangawa cut him off saying "Mafuyu, do you want to see your parents. The officer here will take you to them but if you don't we can wait and we will come with you."

Mafuyu simply nodded yes at this she felt like she wouldn't be able to talk. Mrs. & Mr. Kangawa gently guided her to the car with Maizono and officer walking ahead of them. They made it to big white building Mafuyu vaguely recognized as the Hospital, where she followed them to the second floor and led through a large empty corridor where she saw a woman dressed in police uniform standing guard near a door. The officer walking a head of her exchanged a look with the lady officer and she opened the door slightly. From this exchange Mafuyu understood that her parents were in there and immediately she felt lightheaded. She all but wanted to run and hide under her bed; but all her plans were dashed when she felt Mrs. Kangawa's hand on her stooping her from any movement, then she saw the police officer move towards her and saying, "Ms. Kurosaki, if you will please follow me, we will take you to where your parents bodies are." At this Mafuyu became completely silent, she showed no sign to move or do anything and just stood there staring at the slightly opened door.

Maizono didn't understand what to do looking at Mafuyu in this state. He knew she is shocked and hurting, but he cannot help but worry about her present behavior all clamped up and silent. He would prefer it if she cried and let them console; that was Mafuyu he knew and would be able to handle but the Mafuyu he is looking at present was something totally different and even more worrying. He knows that people act differently when met with such tragedies and it is same with Mafuyu but he couldn't help but feel something wrong about her. From corner of his he noticed the officer exchanging glances with others which said do something or he would. Resigning himself Maizono moved towards Mafuyu and tried to push her towards the door after a full five minutes of her staring at the door.

Mafuyu on other hand wanted to stay there; she knew she had to go in but she wasn't ready for it just yet when she felt someone push her towards the door she resigned herself and reached for the door and pushed it open. She stepped in and saw two figures covered in white sheets. Before she could process she was moving towards them and stood beside the figures. She lifted the cloth on one of the figures to see her mother's face. She had a bandage across her forehead but other than that everything was normal. Mafuyu stretched her hand to touch her cheek and she found it cold. Mafuyu felt something warm sliding down her cheeks and her vision became blurry. She lifted the sheet on the other figure and looked at her father though she couldn't see properly with all tears blurring her vision she saw that her father was looking completely relaxed as though he was asleep. Mafuyu felt her body shaking and tremors passing through her body. She began sobbing hard. She didn't even realize when she was pulled into an embrace and led away from her parents.

Maizono couldn't bear to see Mafuyu when she was brought out of the room. She was shaking violently and sobbing hard. He couldn't stand it any longer so left the scene hoping that Mrs. & Mrs. Kangawa would calm her down. After sometime Maizono clamed himself and set on task of contacting others.

End of chapter2


	3. Chapter 3

Hello chapter3 here. Sorry for taking so long to update. I promise to be on time for next chapter. Thank you for all those who read the story.

* * *

Mafuyu did not know for how long she must have been crying. It must be a long time for she felt her eyes stinging and her head hurt. She wished for someone to be by her side. She yearned to hear her parent's voice one more time. Before she knew it, tiny sobs wracked her through her body and she muffled them with her hands.

Maizono watched Mafuyu for about an hour when he returned. He couldn't stand looking at her sobbing violently alone and looking miserable, when she stooped crying after an hour he felt relief flood through him but when she started again he couldn't take it any longer. He moved towards her but Mr. Kangawa blocked his path and said in a hushed tone that Mafuyu needs this or else she won't be able to take in all things happening. He tried to protest but Mr. Kangawa cut him off with a single glare. He left helpless and it made him feel like hitting someone. After a few minutes waiting helplessly when he saw Yamashita and gang approach he felt himself breathing out a sigh of relief.

He roved his eyes through them and found them out of breath and anxious but there expressions quickly morphed into that of shock and the worry when they saw Mafuyu sobbing silently a few meters away from them. They seem to debating whether to approach Mafuyu or not and it was Yamashita who opened his mouth to speak. He spoke in a somber but hushed tone "We will wait for Mafuyu san to stop crying herself before we approach her." Almost everyone in the gang protested his idea but he cut them of with a single glare and thus Maizono and all others had to wait for Mafuyu to clam down. Maizono silently promised himself that he wouldn't let Mafuyu to cry again and would stay by her side until she no longer needed him. The silent sobs died out after 20 minutes from when the gang arrived. They saw Mafuyu slowly lifting her head up and wiping her tears, they immediately noticed the pained look on her face and her red rimmed eyes and they rushed to her side and before they knew it they were hugging her in one large group hug and whispering encouragements and soothing words.

Mafuyu felt the sobs wracking her body she tried to muffle them using her hands she tried to hunch her shoulders and make herself as small as possible. The only thought in her mind was her parents and soon she was overcome by strong surge to see them even though her mind protested the idea saying it will only double her grief. After few moments of debating the idea her resolve strengthened and she willed herself to stop crying and move. When Mafuyu wiped her tears away and looked around she saw Maizono, Yamashita and all her nakama standing few feet away looking anxious and worried, when there eyes met they all but rushed to her pulling her into a group hug and promising that they will be there for her; she gained tiny bit of her strength knowing she wasn't alone and her friends are there for her. She felt deeply grateful of her precious nakama and felt herself relax into there hands.

But it was short-lived the moment she saw the police officer approach her. She became tense and so did her friends. The police officer came to halt in front of them and spoke "Ms. Kurosaki, will you please follow me for we have a few questions for you regarding your parents?"

Hearing him speak Mafuyu tensed even more. She wanted to see her parents and the police officer made her extremely nervous and downright scared. Mafuyu looked around for someone to help but what she noticed was the angry look of her friends and how they clenched their hands, she immediately understood that her friends are worried for her and if she didn't do something soon they all will be in trouble because of her and that was last thing she wanted for them. So Mafuyu took a deep breathe and tried putting on a brave face, she looked at her friends and tried to assured them; she hoped it worked, she stood up slowly and silently followed the police officer disappearing into one of the rooms in the corridor.

When Mafuyu was sure she had her back to her friends and they could no longer see her; she let her face crumble and she felt herself shaking and afraid but she followed the officer into the room. Inside the room Mafuyu saw a woman in white coat going through some papers on the table before her. The woman smiled at Mafuyu and asked her to sit across her and the police officer took a seat right next to Mafuyu.

Mafuyu sat nervously trying to clam herself when the woman addressed her in a kind and affectionate tone "Miss Kurosaki, would you like some water?" and pushed a glass in front of her. Mafuyu simply shook her head no and stared at her hands. The woman spoke once again "Miss Kurosaki, please drink some water, it will help your sore throat." Mafuyu didn't dare to look up when she felt two pair of eyes staring at her finally after a few seconds she gave up and lifted her hand timidly to the glass and took few sips before placing it down. She sat in silence for sometime before the woman spoke.

"Miss Kurosaki, is there any one else that we should inform about the accident?" At this Mafuyu shook her head no for she had no other family except her parents. Her father had no family as long as she could remember and her only relative apart from her mom and dad was her grandpa from her mother's side who passed away when she was in middle school and her mother was also an only child like her.

It was the police officer who spoke to her next "Miss Kurosaki, it was me that talked to you on the phone; we are sorry for your loss. Would you like to hear the detailed report of the accident?" Before Mafuyu could answer the police officer however started his talking once again. Mafuyu didn't think she could listen to him talking of her parent's death without breaking down. But before she could clam herself the man started speaking.

"Around 1:39 hrs in the morning we received a call from kishikicho area of Tokyo reporting a mishap from a shop owner in that area, we reached there by 1:53hrs to find a car upturned, the locals already rescued a lady from the car and were helping man in the passenger seat. We rushed to the sight and tried to hasten the rescue process. After struggling for around for 8 minutes we were able to rescue the man from the car. The man was breathing but suffering from great amount of blood loss. The paramedics on the site rushed to help the man. The lady suffered a severe injury to her head and took her last breathe before we could reach the site."

At this Mafuyu let out audible gasp. She fisted her hands until they were painfully white to steady her thoughts and prevent her from crying. The man continued as if he didn't hear anything and said "After a struggle of 14 minutes the man passed away. The time of death was 2:07 hrs and the cause of death was presence of blood in the lungs thereby cutting of respiration. After searching we found driving license of both identifying them as Mr. & Mrs. Kurosaki resident of Saitama region Tokyo." Mafuyu felt tears rolling down her cheek. She thought of her parents lying peacefully in the other room. She no longer heard the police officer, her thoughts went to last conversation she had with her mother 3 days ago. 'Her dad just returned back from overseas and he promised her to visit her at her apartment and how all the three of them would go out and have fun. She also remembered how her mother warned her not to be lazy and eat proper meals. She couldn't believe how everything was fine one moment and how the next moment everything had taken turn for worse. She felt lost completely for first time in her life and she didn't believe for ever finding the way back.'

Mafuyu was brought out of her thoughts by the woman's voice. When she became aware of her surroundings she saw the two people in the room looking at her with worry and concern return all over their faces. The woman asked Mafuyu "Ms. Kurosaki, are you ok. Do you want us to stop?" Mafuyu nodded her head negative for she was afraid she wouldn't be able to speak. After a moment the officer proceeded with asking Mafuyu few questions. Mafuyu for her part answered by shaking her head or remaining silent.

Finally the police officer closed the file in his hands and then turned his attention to Mafuyu and waited until he had her complete attention and said "Miss kurosaki, do you suspect anyone to be involved with the accident?''

End of chapter3

* * *

Thank you for reading and let me know your opinions.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone. Thanks for reading this fic and here is new chapter. It took me so long because I was trying to come up with how the story will go on from now. At last after brainstorming I got it. This fic will have a little bit of Mystery, Drama and ultimately romance that too the special kind TakaomixMafuyu romance. Hope you all enjoy it and if you find any errors please kindly forgive me. And I promise you lots and lots of Takaomi x Mafuyu moments in future.

I donot own Oresama Teacher. If I own it I would make every chapter about MafuyuxTakaomi only.

* * *

Miss kurosaki, do you suspect anyone to be involved with the accident?

Mafuyu who was until now looking everywhere but the officer whipped her head so fast that she heard popping sounds from her neck. She stared at the man unable to form words for a moment as felt the words sink in and what they could possibly mean. She felt her breath hitch and her mind was flooded with different scenarios involving her parents and some unknown masked stranger that would forever haunt her. However throughout this a certain part of her supplied that her parents **are** the kindest and friendliest people and no one would ever harm them. These seemed to ground her for now and she tried to focus on the officer to attempt to answer his question. After a moment she cleared her throat and replied in almost a whisper "No…No, I don't. Why… why do you ask?"

The other occupant the of the room must have sensed Mafuyu's distress for she calmly stretched her hand to Mafuyu as an expression of comfort and support. But Mafuyu paid no attention to the gesture and stared at the officer silently hoping that he would deny all the horrible thoughts running through her mind.

At length the officer spoke "Miss Kurosaki, I don't imply anything but this question but it is simply one of the possibilities to investigate. However from all the data we have collected so far, it is an accident and nothing more."

When the officer spoke Mafuyu felt so relieved for a moment that she forgot the dire situation she was in but soon reality hit her like a ton of bricks right in the gut. Mafuyu averted her eyes and looked down at her lap. She looked up only when she noticed moment beside her. This time the lady addressed Mafuyu "Miss Kurosaki, we have no more questions for you for now. But I would want to see you after everything has somewhat settled down. This is my card and you can call whenever you are willing to for an appointment." The woman held out a card for Mafuyu and added "This is mandatory by the state Miss Kurosaki and trust me it is very helpful to deal with such unique situation we find ourselves in" With this the woman got up and walked towards Mafuyu and gave a light squeeze to Mafuyu's shoulder in what was seen as comforting gesture.

Mafuyu slowly nodded at the woman without looking at her and got up. She silently took the card and stood there looking at the floor. When the two others began to move she followed out of the door where she bid them goodbye without looking back and went to where her friends were waiting for her.

The first one to approach her was Mr. &Mrs. Kangawa who led her to nearby chairs and once they settled down Mrs. Kangawa took her hands and squeezed them in a soothing manner and spoke in kind voice "Mafuyu, is everything ok? Did something upset you in there?"

At this Mafuyu simply nodded no Then Mrs. Kangawa continued "Mafuyu, come home with us. We have taken care of everything here. Stay with us as long as you wish. Your parents would want you safe and with someone they can trust." Mafuyu looks at Mrs. Kangawa, her mother's close friend and also mother of her best friend Kangawa Kohei, she is very tempted to take up her offer so she won't be alone but a large part of her tells her no, to go back to her house and cry herself to sleep away from everyone.

The exhausted wanting some space part of her won and she politely declined the offer "Mr. & Mrs. Kangawa, thank you very much. I cannot thank you enough for who much you have done for me. I will be for ever in your debt. I don't want to intrude upon you any further and I wish to spend some time alone." When Mafuyu completed her little heartfelt speech she saw tears in Mrs. Kangawa's eyes and immediately regretted it but she also didn't want to intrude upon them and she desperately wished to go home where she would feel safe and protected surrounded by familiarity of her childhood. It was Mr. Kangawa's voice that broke her from her thoughts "Mafuyu there is no way you will be intruding on us, your father is my very best friend and has done so much for me in the past and he would do the same for Minato and Kohei if the situation has been reversed. So don't ever feel for a moment that you are causing trouble and let us take care of everything and I respect your decision wanting some time alone but please consider our offer and come to us at anytime." Hearing Mr. Kangawa made Mafuyu happy for she was not all lost. She gave her heartfelt thanks to them. Mafuyu similarly thanked everyone of her nakama for being coming and bid them goodbye. The Kangawas drooped of Mafuyu at her home with a promise to visit her in the afternoon.

Mafuyu entered her home and made her way to second floor to her parent's bedroom. She got into the bed and slipped in between the covers and stared at the ceiling. She looked around at the walls, closets and felt that everything was same as last time she was here except it felt a little cold and lonely. She let her tears flow freely until sleep took over.

* * *

Somewhere in Florida USA, a young man was running through the streets ignoring all the looks people were giving him. He wore fashionable jeans and T-shirt but had bed hair. His most prominent feature, a mole under his right eye that make him handsome; combine his enthusiastic and silly boyish charm he is truly charming daresay adorable which make women young and old alike swoon. If asked most of his friends, the fairer sex would say his clueless, gullible personality brings out their protective motherly instinct in them like he is meant to be pure unaware of any immoralities. Hence he finds himself more and more in company of women who dote on him and compete for his attention and try to make him theirs.

But the young man is completely oblivious to all of it for he has his heart set on one petite young girl with short blonde hair and whose smile can rival the sun. Oh but don't be fooled by the looks, for she can send men twice her size flying with just a punch. Yes he is in love; He, Kangawa Kohei is in love with his long time friend and comrade Kurosaki Mafuyu.

When he started feeling this way about **his** Mafuyu san, he didn't remember but he was sure it started the day he became part of her nakama. Though he initially thought he respected her for her fighting skills and bravery and that his feelings for her were that of respect and admiration; He knew that he felt something more towards her and it only intensified when she felt for Midorigaoka Academy and before long he became love sick and possessive like a puppy trying to keep Mafuyu san all for himself. But during his last year in high school when he was milling around listlessly with no future goals or dreams his Mafuyu san has one day appeared suddenly and head butted him and dragged him into all out match which ended with Mafuyu kneeling on his bruised fallen body and started lecturing him to find something useful to do with his life and dream bigger; at that moment he knew he loved her, he loved all this long with all his heart and he would do anything of her. She also helped him to find what he loved and choose that as his profession and he would be forever grateful to her for it. He also remembered her reaction when he told her, his decision to study Veterinary science abroad calling him the knight of small puppies and kittens and how she skipped school to see him off at the airport. He smiled to himself and seeing the entrance of his college he ran with even more speed.

When he entered his classroom he cursed himself for not setting the alarm for his professor was already there. He hoped his professor would not berate him in front of his friends but alas he had no such luck and so resigned himself for lecture and tried to make the best puppy dog eyes he could hoping the professor would go easy on him.

But this only made his Professor fold his hands and appear more stern than moment before at him "Mr. Kanagawa kohei, this is third time in the week you appeared late for my classes. In spite of my warning if you continue the same way you will be denied credit." At this Kohei visually deflated which earned few Aws from the class. The professor sighed and took pity on him for he could no longer be angry at that puppy eyes and said "Now come sit in the front row and I want you to write a paper on today's class and submit it by evening if you want attendance."

At this Kangawa gave a bright grin and strode into class and took the front row and for rest of the class he concentrated on the lecture. It was lunch time when the lecture ended and Kangawa was collecting his things hen his friends came up to him and a tall 6 foot guy said "Dude I even tried to call you to warn about you about Prof. Anthony but it looks like your battery died" At this Kangawa took out his phone checked it to find it off. He smiled sheepishly at them and said "Thanks man. It's okay and thank god he let it slide with a simple paper. Now does anyone have charger so I can plug it in." His friends laughed at him and lent him a charger and they together made it to their usual spot for lunch.

Lunch was usual affair for Kangawa and after that he with other friends made it to library to write his paper for he had no classes today. Soon he completed his paper on Large Animal Anatomy today's class topic and submitted to his professor and he went to library to get his things. When he was packing up he saw his phone vibrate and went to check it. When he saw 27 messages from his friends back home and more importantly his father, he was slightly alarmed and immediately called his father. After four rings his father picked up and Kohei asked restlessly "Dad is everything alright? My battery was dead and I was in hurry and Is everything ok?" When he heard his dad say everything was fine he didn't believe for a second as he felt something was off. But when his dad told him about the death of Mafuyu's parents he felt like his legs weak and his mind panic.

Then he immediately replied "Dad I am coming back. Mafuyu needs me." With that he all but ran to his dorm to his passport, credit cards and jacket and rushed to the airport. The only thought in his mind was Mafuyu.

End of chapter

* * *

Hello once again. I hope you liked it and forgive me if the romantic feelings are missing in Kangawa's P.O.V for I don't have any experience in love. My first crush is Naruto and I wrote this imagining Naruto. So please don't be angry and let me know your opinions in the comments.


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTICE**

Hello thank you for reading my fic. More chapters will be posted soon.


End file.
